This Time Around
by theonewhowrotetatertots
Summary: Judgement Day never happened. Jenny and Gibbs got their "Happily Every After". Tony and Ziva are working on theirs, but life seems to throw them curveballs at every turn. And then there is Abby and McGee...Chap 9 is reposted cause it cut some off b4.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them...I just write...I own what's original though...

Summary: Judgement Day didn't happen the way the show wanted it to..Jen is still alive and she and Gibbs are finally going to get a second chance. What surprises do they face along the way? Who else is getting a second chance at love?

***This Time Around***

The sun was just beginning to rise over the Navy Yard, and one Special Agent was already hard at work in the office. It was said that he had done his best work at night, and that was true. Just as the overhead lights flicked on, and the quiet of the office turned to a familiar din, a young woman dressed in olive cargo pants and a black tank top stepped off the elevator, a tiny baby snuggled against her chest. She smiled at her friend as he worked feverishly on finishing his reports.

"Tony." she said quietly so as not to wake the slumbering infant. When he didn't look up, she tried again, "Tony." she spoke a little louder, thus startling the baby in her arms. The baby's high pitched wail caught the Agent's attention, and he looked up, his hands over his ears.

"Wow she's got a set of lungs on her." he remarked as his friend tried to quiet the now restless baby.

"That she does DiNozzo." Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he breezed into the office, only slowing to drop a gentle kiss on his daughter's copper colored cap of hair. "Jen know you have her Ziva?" he asked his other agent.

"She practically begged me to take her this morning. I think Jen was in need of a nap." Ziva relayed, "It seems that Bridget has her days and nights confused. Yes?"

"Don't forget about the colic." Gibbs added. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Her mother suggested it. Don't worry, we will not stay to long. It is a nice day, perhaps Bridget and I will go for a stroll downtown." Ziva answered as she cuddled the now quiet baby closer. "We shall let your mommy sleep." Ziva dropped a kiss on Bridget's forehead, completely unaware that she was being watched by one Tony DiNozzo.

As Ziva cuddled tiny Bridget Gibbs, Tony couldn't help but wonder what his future children would look like. He pictured his little girl with big hazel eyes and curly dark hair like her mother's. He also pictured his son, a little boy with olive skin, and bright blue green eyes and the same dark hair as his mother. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having children with the woman that stood in front of him.

"What are you smiling at Tony?" Ziva whispered over the top of the baby's head. "Would you like to hold her?" Ziva manuvered the baby in her arms ready to hand her over to Tony. The Senior Field Agent carefully took the baby girl in his arms and tried to imitate how Ziva had held her. As soon as he got it right, Bridget reached up and curled her tiny little fist around Tony's shirt. Instantly Tony felt his heart melt. Ziva watched Tony's reaction to the tiny baby with bated breath. A faraway smile tiptoed on her lips as she imagined for a second that it wasn't Bridget that Tony was holding, but their daughter.

"You look good holding her Tony." Ziva remarked.

"So do you." was Tony's reply.

Gibbs had no idea how it happened, maybe it was fate, maybe it was the fact that it was only 7am, or maybe it had something to do with his newborn daughter, but he swore that when he looked up from his paperwork at his two agents, something between them was different. Call it love, call it whatever you like, something was definatly brewing between Tony and Ziva, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't like it one bit. That's what his famous Rule 12 was for. He was sure, however, that Tony and Ziva had already shot that rule to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them...Only Bridget and whoever else is original.

Summary: See Chapter 1

***Chapter 2***

He pulled into the driveway behind a familiar red and white Mini and smiled to himself. He knew she would be here, after all, she did have his baby girl all day. He let himself in quietly, knowing that his wife and daughter were probably resting on the sofa, and chatting with one of his best agents.

"Jethro? Is that you?" Jenny called from the living room.

"Yeah." came his reply. He peeked his head into the room, smiling at the mother of his child. "She looks comfy." he said as he walked over and dropped a kiss on Bridget's head, his lips met Jen's for a momentary kiss hello.

"Ziva wore her out today." Jen replied, sending a grateful smile in her best friends direction. "She's been camped here for the past few hours." Just as Jen spoke, Bridget began to stir, her blue eyes flashed open for a second, then abruptly closed and a mew-like wail erupted from the tiny baby.

"That is my cue to go." Ziva said as she stood. "Shalom Jen." she said to her friend.

"Shalom Ziva." Jen replied, handing Bridget to her father.

"Gibbs." Ziva said to her boss. "Goodnight _Ahava_." she said as she placed a gentle kiss on Bridget's downy copper colored hair.

Once Ziva was gone, and Bridget safely tucked in her bassinette for the night, Jethro climbed into bed next to Jenny.

"What's on your mind Jethro?" Jen asked as soon as he got in. "You know you can't pull a 'Rule 12' on them, not after we broke it. It would be considered hipocracy."

"I just don't want him to break her heart." he replied, knowing full well that he was indeed roped into the conversation.

"What makes you think _he_ will break _her_ heart? Ziva is a big girl, she can take care of herself Jethro. And Tony, well he reminds me of you." Jen cast a sidelong glance at her husband.

"Jen." he warned. He didn't get far though before Jen silenced him with a look.

"I have known Ziva for a long time, and I have watched her with Tony. The two of them seem made for each other. Tony is different around her, he's...how should I say it...he's calmer when he's with her. He follows her around like a lost puppy sometimes. He's also fiercely protective of her, I saw it when they went undercover as the married assassins. He's also loyal and he would never intentionally break her heart."

"I see your point Jen." Jethro assured, "What's going to happen if she's called back to Israel? We can't keep her here forever Jen. Director David is going to want his daughter back at some point. And we all know that Tony can't go with her when dear ole' dad calls her home."

Jen was silent for a moment, she knew what Jethro was saying was true. If and when Deputy Director Eli David did decide he wanted Ziva back, they would have to hand her over no questions asked, no answers given.

"That's a bridge we will cross when we get there Jethro." Jen said, "Besides, Eli David has a soft spot when it comes to his only living daughter. If he sees that she is truly happy and safe here, then he might let her stay."

"I hope you know what you're doing Jen." was all Jethro said before turning out the light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony lay in his bed, staring at the beautiful woman next to him. The moonlight shone around her and it made her look that much more like an angel. To him she was perfect. He loved the way here hair curled when it was wet from the shower. He loved the way her eyes sparkled in the sun. He loved the way his heart melted that morning when she was holding that baby. Most of all, Tony loved her. Tony let out a breath.

"Tony, would you please stop staring and go to sleep?" Ziva mumbled.

"I can't sleep." Tony said aloud, flopping back on his pillow.

"Then what do you suppose we do about that?" Ziva asked, now wide awake.

"I love you." he blurted suddenly.

"Tony." Ziva said. Tony looked at her skeptically for a second. "You do not mean that." she added as she sprang from the bed as if it were on fire.

"I do." Tony insisted. "Hey, where are you going?" he got up, pulling the sheet around his bare waist. "Ziva, wait." he called after her. He caught her arm. "What do you mean that I don't mean that?"

"It's complicated." she replied.

"No it's really not. All you have to do is repeat what I said. I'll say it again. I love..." he was stopped by Ziva's forefinger on his lips.

"Tony, I would love nothing more in the world then to be with you forever. When I saw you with Bridget this morning my heart grew a thousand times bigger. I pictured you with our daughter snuggled against your chest. A baby girl with your eyes and my curls."

"I did too." Tony replied. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Don't you see? When my father decides that I am needed back home, he will not hesitate to pluck me from NCIS."

"So you won't be on our team anymore."

"You do not understand Tony. When I go back to Israel, I will not only be leaving the team, I will have to leave you behind as well. I know that my heart cannot bear that."

For the first time Tony understood what she was saying. Reality began to sink in and it scared him. He wasn't about to lose her, not now. He did the only thing he could rationally think of at the moment. He dropped to his knees.

"Marry me." he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them...Only what's original.

***3***

ZIva was stunned into silence as she lovingly gazed at Tony, who was still on his knees in front of her.

"Marry me." he repeated, his blue-green eyes pleading for her to say yes. He knew that with every passing second that the chances of her saying yes were fading fast. "Please?"

"Tony, it is not that simple." She answered, her voice no bigger than a whisper. "I know you love me, and I know that you mean it when you say it. I know that I am not just another dumbo you pick up off the street."

"Bimbo." he said softly as he rose from his knees.

"What?" she balked for a second.

"It's not 'dumbo' it's bimbo." he gently corrected.

"Tony, if my father finds out that I married an American, he will not hesitate to shoot us both. He will claim our children bastards and go after them as well."

"Well, we just have to make sure that your father doesn't find out." Tony said. He ran his hands lightly over Ziva's arms. "I love you more than anything. I want to be with you until the day I die. I want to make babies with you. I want to be there for you as we bring our children into this world. Please, say you will marry me."

She was silent again, staring into his eyes. She knew that she loved this man more than life itself, and that the thought of having his children brought a smile to her face. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Yes." she said so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Wait...did you just say what I thought you said?" he asked her, just to make sure.

"I said yes Tony." she replied, still milimeters from his face.

He grinned at her, catching her in a hug that lifted her from her feet. He kissed her hard, and stumbled back onto the sofa.

"I love you." he said, looking down at her.

"I love you too." she answered.

They lay there on the sofa, him on top of her, for a moment and just stared at each other knowing deep in their hearts that they were put on this earth to be together.

"What do you say we get started on that family." she suggested coyly, her dark eyes holding him in a trance.

***6 weeks later***

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked his fiance one morning, "You really don't look so good, maybe you should call Gibbs and tell him you are sick."

"It will pass." she replied, her voice steady.

"You look sort of green." Tony went on.

Suddenly like a cat, Ziva launched herself out of bed and bolted for the bathroom, barely making it before her stomach decided to revolt. Tony got out of bed, curious as to why Ziva was suddenly so ill.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he held her long curly hair out of her face. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Reaching for a washcloth to wipe her face, a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She attempted to stand, but the nausea just flowed faster, so she slid back down the wall and closed her eyes. Tony sat down next to her, and she put her head on his shoulder. After a moment, when the wave of nausea had subsided, she spoke.

"Maybe I will stay home today. I might call Dr. Monroe and schedule an appointment for later on."

Tony was concerned, his pretty fiancee hardly ever got sick, and when she did, she wasn't this sick. He wondered what was going on, but in the back of his mind he began to connect the dots.

*~*~*~Dr. Monroe's Office~*~*~*

"...And this is your baby." the tech said with a smile as she turned the monitor so Ziva could see it better. "Congratulations."

"I cannot believe that I am going to become a mother." Ziva spoke out loud. Fifteen minutes ago, she was fine, fifteen minutes ago she was just another patient with flu symptoms. Fifteen minutes ago, she wasn't pregnant, well at least she wasn't _aware_ of being pregnant. How in the world was she going to tell Tony that in a matter of months, seven months to be exact, that he was going to be a father? How was she going to tell Gibbs that she wasn't able to go out in the field anymore, at least until after the baby was born? More importantly how was her father going to react when he found out that his only living daughter was impregnated by an American man?

Ziva sighed as she stared at the screen that held the blob-like image of her son or daughter.

"Would you like a photo?" the tech asked after a moment.

"Yes, I would like that thank you." Ziva replied, still very much in shock.

Ten minutes later, she was fully dressed and ready to go to the one hand, she held the prescription for prenatal vitamins, and the anti-nasuea medication that Dr. Monroe had given her. In the other hand, she held onto the ultrasound photo as if it were the most precious thing in the entire world. Absently she let her hand fall to her still flat belly as a smile escaped her lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*Office*~*~*~*~*~*

Ziva David snuck an envelope on her fiancee's desk. It was a small yellow envelope with a surprise inside. As soon as she heard the elevator "ding" she dashed back to her desk and pretended to be busy.

"Good morning Zee-vah!" Tony greeted loudly as he tossed his bag behind his desk.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva replied nonchalantly.

"Morning Tony." Tim McGee said with a grin as he walked into the squadroom.

"Good morning McProbilicious." Tony replied.

Tony put his hands on his desk, and noticed the small yellow envelope laying near his phone.

"What's this?" he asked aloud. Tim looked up from his reports, and gave Tony a questioning look. Tony flipped the envelope over, a sticker that read "open here" held the flap down. Sliding his finger under the flap, Tony opened the envelope. Inside was a small piece of lilac colored cardstock, affixed to the cardstock was a grainy black and white image. The words "Hi Dad" were printed neatly under the picture, in Ziva's handwriting. Tony jerked his head up, his mouth trying to form words, but no sound came out. Ziva just stared at him, a small smile creeping to her face.

"We...you....us?" Tony fumbled for the words to say. Ziva nodded, tears pricked her eyes and she quickly brushed them away.

"Damn hormones." she grumbled. Tony walked over to her.

"Come here." he said, pulling her up from her chair and wrapping her in a hug. "I love you." he told her, "I love you more than life itself. You have made me the happiest person on the planet today."

"You think that we can do this?" she asked, her eyes still misty. "Our lifestyle is not the most condusive for children."

"You will be a great mother. I just hope that I can be a great father." Tony reassured.

"I guess that means I won't be going out in the field anytime soon." Ziva said, still wrapped up in Tony's embrace.

"No David that means you will be staying behind from now until maternity leave." Gibbs answered.

Tony's body stiffened, "He's behind me isn't he?" he asked Ziva

"Yes." she said, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Congratulations Tony, you too Ziva." McGee said with a grin.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva answered.

"Does Abby know?" Tony asked, giving the photo one more glance.

"Yes. I called her on my way back from Dr. Monroe's office. She is probably knitting booties as we speak."

"If you too are done you can get back to work." Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss." Tony said quickly.

"And DiNozzo," Gibbs looked over at his Senior Field Agent, "Welcome to Fatherhood."


	4. Chapter 4

Eight weeks. Eight very short weeks ago, he had found out he was going to be a father. Thrilled was beyond what Tony was when he opened the small yellow envelope with the grainy black and white image taped to the lilac colored cardstock. He was over the moon with joy and a little fear. But nothing on earth could prepare him for what was about to come next. Registering for baby stuff.

"Do we have to do this today?" an impatient Tony sighed as he plodded along after Ziva. Ziva spun around and gave him the look of death.

"Yes." she stated. "Our child will be here before we know it, and we are not ready."

"But.." he stammered, obviously less than thrilled to be a a baby store.

"Tony, you do not have to be here. Jenny and Abby would have come with me." Ziva was a little irritated at her fiancee at the moment. "So either stop acting like a child, and help me choose, or I will call Jenny and Abby and you can go home."

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Do not apologize Tony."

He gave her his best sheepish smile and puppy dog eyes, knowing full well that she couldn't resist them, even before all the pregnancy induced hormones. He was right, as she gazed at him for a moment, tears began to well in her dark eyes.

"Damn hormones." she cursed.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the head.

_"Tony ten, Ziva two."_ he thought to himself. He successfully was out of the doghouse on this one.

After walking around the huge baby superstore for what seemed like hours, Tony stopped near a rack of tiny dresses.

"What do you think?" he held up the dress for Ziva to see.

"It's not your color." she replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha." he said, "Not for me, for our daughter."

"And you know it's a girl how?" she asked

"Well, we have a fifty percent chance of having a girl right?"

"True."

"So, what do you think of the dress for our baby girl?"

"Tony." Ziva admonished, "It is a beautiful dress, but what if we have a boy?"

"Why don't we find out?" Tony suggested as he placed the dress back on the rack.

"You do not want to be surprised?"

"I do." he replied. "Okay, so I purchased a doll house for the baby. It comes on Monday." Tony rambled.

"Is that all?" Ziva questioned, knowing that there was more to his story.

"And a Tiny Tots kitchen set complete with working sink. And I also got her a Barbie jeep, for when she's older."

"And if we have a son?"

"Then Bridget will be one lucky little girl." Tony said.

"If you want to find out, then we will find out."

"I love you." he said, embracing her once more. "Oooh, a "Name Your Baby" book."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you to all who are still reviewing and reading. I was not particularly happy with the last chapter, it needed more, but I was tired of tinkering with it and just posted it. This chapter however should be a little bit better. We will find out what baby DiNozzo will be, or how many DiNozzo's there will be...

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, I own what is original and that's it...

Summary: Expect the unexpected...

***5***

"Ms. David?" the young nurse said with a smile, "You can follow me." She led Ziva and Tony back to the exam room, "I see you brought Mr..."

"DiNozzo." Tony finished for the girl.

"Aahh, dad, nice to finally meet you. I'm Kylie, and I will be preforming the ultrasound today."

Ziva gave Tony's hand a gentle squeeze as she lay back on the exam table.

"This might be cold." Kylie said just before she squeezed the jelly like substance on Ziva's belly.

"A little." Ziva said wryly. Tony kissed her hand, which was still encapsulated with his.

"Sorry." Kylie said, "Okay, lets get started. Are we finding out the sex of this baby today?"

"Yes." both Tony and Ziva said together.

The nirse smiled and ran the wand over Ziva's belly. An image appeared on the screen and a whooshing sound filled the room.

"There's your baby. And it's at a perfect angle. Do you want to guess?" Kylie asked the new parents to be.

"I'm going to say girl." Tony said

"Boy." answered Ziva.

For a moment Kylie looked at the couple, a smile lighting her face.

"Dad's right. It's a girl."

"Ha!" Tony taunted Ziva, "I knew it was a girl."

Ziva smiled as tears of joy welled in her eyes.

"Oh _ahava_ I cannot wait to meet you." she said softly to her daughter.

"Congratulations." the nurse said as she printed out pictures and a dvd copy of the ultrasound. "Everything looks great, and we will see you back in a few weeks."

"Thank you." Ziva said, as she accepted Tony's hand in helping her up off the exam table. She squeezed his hand, and he pulled her into a hug.

"A girl." he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." she replied, a watery smile played on her lips.

He hugged her again, and kissed her forehead. A move that caused the unshed tears of joy to spill from her eyes and make little trails down her cheeks. He swiped at them with his thumbs.

Later that evening, Tony was flipping through the "Name Your Baby" book tossing out possibilites. So far every single name that he had thrown out Ziva had rejected.

"What about Kaylee?" he asked, "Kayla is a cute name. Kayla DiNozzo." he added for effect.

"No." Ziva said shortly, currently she was in the middle of a mood swing.

"Okay then, no Kayla."

"Tony, why are you insisting we name this child now. We have a while to go before she is even here."

"If we name her, we won't have to call her "it" or "the baby" when we refer to her, we can just use her name."

Ziva sighed. She knew he was right, and she really did want to pick the perfect name for this baby, but so far each one Tony threw at her were either to American or all wrong. She wanted this baby to have a Hebrew name as well as an Italian name, that way everyone would know her parentage and she would know where she came from.

"Rachel." Tony said aloud, throwing another name at Ziva. "Rachel Isabella DiNozzo."

Ziva looked at him for a long moment, as if contemplating the name, suddenly she smiled, a small smile but a smile none the less.

"It is perfect." she said. "Rachel Isabella."

"Rachel means lamb, and Isabella means beautiful." Tony said, rubbing Ziva's belly. Suddenly, beneath his hand, the baby kicked. Tony's breath caught in his throat. "Was that what I think it was?" he asked Ziva.

"Yes. It seems as if she approves of her name. Shalom my little Rachel." Ziva said running a hand over her belly.

***Five Weeks Later***

_"Hey sweetcheeks, I'm heading out on a call from the industrial park. Reports of suspicious activity have been coming in and McGee and me, are going to check it out. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you." _came Tony's voice on Ziva's voicemail. She smiled when she heard it. She turned to the pile of groceries on the floor and began to put them away. As she did, she switched on the small television that was anchored under the cabinets. The afternoon news report was on and Ziva only half-listened to the news anchors playful banter. Suddenly a breaking story came across the newsdesk and the tone shifted from lighthearted to serious all in one breath.

"Scott, we have some breaking news to report. There's been a shooting at the Industrial Park. Our colleague Marcy Johnson is there on the scene." What can you tell us Marcy?" the female news reporter asked. The screen split, and the industrial park came into view on the right hand side of the screen.

"Well Scott and Janis, we are here on the scene of a violent shootout that involved two Federal Agents. The Navy Criminal Investigative Service, or NCIS, was here on the scene apparently scoping out a lead in one of their open cases. It's not clear exactly how the brawl started, nor how many shots were fired. One civilian is dead, and one Federal Agent is badly injured. Officials from NCIS are not commenting on the situation just yet. Reporting live from the Industrial Park, this is Marcy Johnson."

Ziva stared at the screen in disbelief, the jar of pickles she held in hands slipped from her grip and crashed to the floor, pickle juice and glass scattered across the tile. With her heart beating wildly, Ziva shoved the rest of the groceries into the fridge and made a grab for her car keys and cell phone. In a frantic pace, she quickly went to the front door and swung it open. In her mad rush to leave the house, she nearly collided with Dr. Mallard.

"Ducky." she said in a breathless whisper.

"Gibbs sent me to get you. He is with Tony at Bethesda." the kind doctor said.

"Is Tony alright?"

"I'm not certain, from what Jethro said, it looks as if the bullet was a through and through. We shall see once we get there."

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva said as she locked the front door. She was fairly certain her heart skipped beats as they drove the fifteen minutes to Bethesda Naval Hospital.

Ziva was silent on the drive over, her hand protectivly wrapped around her belly. She had the reputation of never being scared, but now she was. She was scared of what she was going to find when she got to Bethesda and to Tony's side, she was afraid that he wasn't going to be how she remembered him. She was afraid that he wouldn't remember her, or that they were expecting a baby daughter in the next month or so. She was afraid that she would have to raise their daughter alone.

"Oh my dear, don't you worry about Tony, he's in good hands." Ducky tried to comfort Ziva, but it was no use. She still looked very frightened.

Ducky dropped her off at the emergency entrance to the hospital. Gibbs was waiting when she arrived.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked as soon as she saw her boss.

"The just took him to surgery." Gibbs answered. Ziva paled and felt her knees go weak.

"Surgery? He will be alright, yes?"

"He will be once he sees you." Gibbs gave Ziva a hug and led her to the chairs nearby. "The doctor said that the surgery will take about two hours, and they will let us know when they know."

"Somehow that does not make me feel any better." Ziva said.

After a few moments in the ER, Gibbs took Ziva upstairs to the waiting area. The rest of Gibbs team filtered in shortly after Ziva's arrival.

The tension in the room was electric as they all waited for news on Tony's condition. Ziva paced the length of the room. Abby haphazardly re-did a puzzle that she had already completed twice. She looked over at McGee who had a gauze bandage on his head and a bright blue cast on his right arm.

"What could possible be taking this long?" Ziva asked aloud, to no one in particular. "Why has the doctor not come out yet?" she again looked at the clock; 5:15. Tony should have been out of surgery two hours ago. Instead, they waited for word on his condition.

Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, the doctor came into the room.

"Family of Tony DiNozzo?" he queried.

"We are his family." Ziva stated gesturing to the people who stood behind her.

"Well, I am Dr. Marx, and I was the attending surgeon who worked on your...husband?"

"Fiancee." Ziva corrected.

"Fiance`, okay. Well what we did, was an exploritory surgery, to find exactly what was damaged as the bullet was bouncing around in Agent DiNozzo's body. The bullet passed through his shoulder and bounced off his ribcage, fracturing two ribs and bruising another. After it did that, it bounced into his lower abdomen, causing a hole in his liver, and rupturing his spleen and appendix. We managed to repair the damaged liver, but the spleen and appendix we could not repair, so we had to remove them."

"Why did the surgery take so long?" Abby asked.

"Agent DiNozzo lost alot of blood during the surgery, so we had to transfuse him."

"When can I see him?" Ziva asked

"I can take you there now. I'm going to warn you though, he's still out of it. We want to wake him from the anestesia as slowly as possible and let his body adjust. He's got a tube down his throat to breathe for him and lots of wires and tubes keeping him alive."

"Will he live?" Ziva wondered aloud

"I am fairly certain that Agent DiNozzo will make a full recovery." Dr. Marx replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them....I own what's original.

Author's Note: Thank you to all you who reviewed. It makes me glad that someone is reading this... :)

Summary: "Ohana is family..."

***6***

Ziva looked at the doctor that stood before her as the man told her that he was _fairly certain_ that her fiancee would make a full recovery.

"Fairly certain?" Abby, who up until that point had remained silent, said to the doctor. "What does that mean? It's either he will live through this, or he won't."

"Perhaps I mis-spoke. Agent DiNozzo's injuries are not life threatening, but we will know more when he wakes from the anesthesia. He is in good hands here." Dr. Marx assured them. The doctor turned to Ziva, "Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes of course." Ziva replied.

Gibbs stepped up and gave Ziva's had a squeeze and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to have Ducky look over his medical chart. Tony will not die Ziva, not as long as I am breathing."

"Thank you Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and watched with the rest of them as Ziva followed the doctor out of the room.

Down two hallways and around the corner was the recovery room. Dozens of beds lined the walls and the melody of machines filled the air. Ziva's heart was in her throat as she passed by a few people laying in wait for their families to come. Finally she spotted him, lying in a bed about three feet away. While she longed to race to his side, her very pregnant belly wouldn't allow her to run.

"Thank you doctor." Ziva said without a backward glance, her eyes were transfixed on Tony's still form.

"If you need anything, let us know." Dr. Marx said as he left.

Slowly Ziva sank into a chair by Tony's bedside. She reached for his slack hand and entwined hers with his. She used the back of his hand to wipe the stray tears from her face.

"I know you can hear me." she said to him, her voice thick with emotion. "We are all here Tony, waiting for you to wake up. I love you more than anything, you are my ohana."

Silently Ziva waited for Tony to awaken from the anesthetic, moments felt like hours, but at last Tony began to stir. Ziva's heart lept for joy as Tony's eyes began to flutter open. The nurses were by his side in seconds, removing the breathing tube and giving him a nasal cannula for oxygen support. Once they were gone, Tony turned to Ziva.

"Ohana means family." he rasped, "Family means..."

"No one gets left behind." she finished. She laughed and cried at the same time. Here she was worrying sick over him, and he was quoting movies. He reached up and brushed the tears away. He regaurded her thoughtfully for a moment, taking in the glow that surrounded her face. Reaching down he touched his fingertips to Ziva's belly, letting the baby inside know that he was still here. Rachel responded with a firm kick.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Tony said after a moment.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Ziva quipped, quoting Gibbs. "I was worried, but I knew in my heart that you would be alright. That, and Gibbs told me you are not to die as long as he is breathing."

"I'm not going anywhere Ziva, not now, not ever. I love you too much to ever leave you behind." Tony whispered softly. His eyes closed for a moment, and slowly opened again.

"Sleep my love." Ziva told him. She kissed the back of his hand and laid her head softly on his chest. His heart beat strongly and it lulled her to a brief sleep.

Four hours after being wheeled into recovery, Tony was now well enough to be moved to a private room. As expected, once he was settled, the team filed in anxious to see how he was doing. He surprised all of them by greeting them with a happy grin and a movie quote.

"I'm so glad you are not dead Tony." Abby said, her voice laced with relief. She stared down at the sling that encased Tony's right arm.

"Thanks Abbs." Tony squeaked, "Uh Abby...I can't breathe."

Abby released her hug and smiled at her best friend/surrogate brother.

The team all gave Tony their well wishes and went on their way shortly after. Ziva hung back trying to eek out the last remaining hours until it was her turn to leave.

"It will be lonesome tonight without you." she said patting his hand.

"I know, I won't sleep well without you by my side my crazy ninja chick." Tony agreed.

"I love you my little hairy butt." Ziva said. Rachel kicked once more, making her presence known. "Someone else will miss you too."

Tony rested his hand on Ziva's belly. The baby's firm kicks could be felt as strongly as if Rachel was kicking him on the outside.

"Wow, she's strong." he commented.

"Yes she is, like her father."

"Does it hurt when she kicks like that?"

"Only when she gets stuck under my ribcage."

Tony kept his hand where it was, and suddenly there was a new sensation under his palm. Rachel was pressing on Ziva's womb with her tiny little hand.

"She just high-fived me!" Tony exclaimed with a smile, "My unborn daughter just high-fived me."

"Tony, I believe I will speak with the nurses before I leave and see if they can lessen your dose of medication." Ziva said as she got up from the bed to go home for the night. "Goodnight Tony." she said, pausing by the door and giving him a backwards glance. "Laila Tov."

"Te Amo." Tony replied. He blew her a kiss and closed his eyes, settling in for the longest night of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only Rachel...

Author's Note: Thank you so so so so much for the reviews!!! You guys rock!!!

Author's Note 2: Kinda fluffy...another surprise twist in this chapter... Enjoy!

***7***

It had been three weeks since Tony had been shot, and he had made a full recovery. He still attended physical therapy twice a week, and he was quickly regaining strength in his right arm. He was still on desk duty at work since he couldn't fire his weapon just yet. Tony hated desk duty, and was very very glad for the call he had recieved two hours after arriving at work. It was Ziva, and she was in labor.

"Tony," Ziva said calmly into the phone, "I believe I am in labor."

"How far are the contractions?" Tony practically yelled into the phone. He saw Gibbs and McGee's heads shoot up. "I'm on my way." Tony was up in seconds, grabbing his keys as he went. "Boss, Ziva's in labor!"

Tony's car screeched to a halt in front of his house. Quickly he was on the porch, taking the several steps in one leap. He busted through the front door and saw Ziva quietly sitting on the couch, her breath even and relaxed. Tony slid next to her concern etched on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am fine Tony." Ziva assured him after the contraction subsided.

Tony picked up the bag that rested at Ziva's feet. He helped her up and together they walked to the front door, stopping only when a very powerful contraction rippled through Ziva's body. She cried out in pain, grasping Tony's hand in a vice grip.

"Hold on Ziva." Tony said softly. He brought Ziva's arms around his neck and laid his hands on her lower back, as they had learned in birthing class a few weeks before. Swaying together, they stayed in this position until the contraction had subsided. Not wanting to risk another painful stop in the driveway, Tony scooped Ziva up in his arms and dashed out the front door. Once she was settled in the passenger seat, he put the car in gear and sped off the Bethesda.

"Good morning Officer David, how are we feeling today?" a bright young nurse asked as she strapped a fetal monitor to Ziva's belly.

"Like someone is stuffing hot pokers up...." Ziva barked. Tony covered her mouth with his hand, only to jump back in surprise seconds later.

"You bit me!" he exclaimed.

"How else was I supposed to get you to retract your hand from my mouth?" Ziva defended.

"You bit me!" Tony exclaimed again. "I can't believe you bit me."

"Stop acting like a child and give me your hand." Ziva told him.

"Why so you can gnaw it off. No way not a chance."

"Tony!" Ziva cried out and reached desperatly for Tony's hand.

The mood in the room changed once Tony slipped his hand in hers. She gripped his hand and tried to focus on breathing.

"Breathe Ziva." Tony gently told her, "Good, almost done."

"It hurt's." Ziva cried, the stress beginning to wear on her.

"I know, I know but it's all worth it in the end. Pretty soon we will be holding our beautiful little lamb." Tony whispered.

Seconds later the contraction subsided and Ziva blew out a breath. Tony wiped away the sweat with a cool cloth and fed Ziva ice chips from the styrofoam cup on the bedside table.

"Do you want me to get the nurse? Maybe she can give you something to ease the pain." Tony asked.

"No, I want to do this naturally. It is better for the baby if I do not have medications."

Ziva's labor intensified, and nearly an hour later, she told Tony to call for the doctor.

"I have to push Tony."

"No, no, no not yet. I'll be right back." Tony lept to his feet and raced out into the hallway. He slid to a stop in front of the nurses station. "We need a doctor, she has to push."

"We'll be right there." the nurse said and Tony nodded and raced back to the room. Ziva was on her left side, clinging to the bedrail and cursing in Hebrew. Tears and sweat mingled on her face. Tony was convinced that he, never in his life, had ever seen a woman look more beautiful to him than Ziva did at that moment. He walked over to the bedside, and got down on his knees in front of Ziva's face.

"I love you."

Just then the doctor appeared, and to Tony's most uncomfortable surprise, it was someone he knew very well.

"Jeanne." he said, shock registering on his face.

"Tony." she said simply, barley giving him a look. "Christina, could you break the bed down while I gown up?" she asked the nurse.

"Sure Dr. Benoit." Christina obliged removing the end part of the bed and affixing the leg stirrups.

"Okay Ms. David, you push when you need to okay?" Christina said to Ziva. "Dad, where do you want to be, at her head, or do you want to catch the baby when it's delivered?"

"I think I'll stay right here, and leave the baby catching to the professional." Tony said, suddenly looking squeamish.

"Owww!" Ziva yelled out in a burst of pain. She squeezed Tony's hand in a vice-like grip and pushed with all her strength.

"Good one Ms. David, a few more like that, and you will have your baby." the doctor said simply.

Two pushes later and a tiny squalling newborn was laid on Ziva's chest.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Dr. Benoit annouced. Tony detected a hint of saddness in his ex girlfriend's voice. For a moment he locked eyes with her, but quickly looked away to focus on his fiancee and his new baby girl.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked, handing him a pair of scissors. Tony took the scissors and began to cut where directed.

"Tony, look at our daughter." Ziva whispered as she stared down at her beautiful baby girl.

Tony was too stunned to speak a coherant sentance. He stood in awe at his new baby, yet he still couldn't believe he was a father.

"Let me take her to get weighed and we'll clean her up a bit." Christina said as she carefully removed baby Rachel from Ziva's arms. "Don't worry mommy, I'll give her right back I promise." she added when she saw Ziva's concerned look. "Does this little princess have a name?"

"Rachel." Tony stated, "Rachel Isabella DiNozzo."

Christina smiled at the name, "Welcome to the world Rachel Isabella."

A few hours later, Ziva was settled into her room, a sleeping Rachel on her shoulder. Jen and Gibbs quietly slipped into the room.

"Congratulations DiNozzo." Gibbs said, shaking hands with his Senior Field Agent.

"Ziva, she is just breathtaking." Jen said. Softly she touched the baby's cap of dark curls. "She looks alot like you." Jen added.

"She does." Ziva agreed. "She has Tony's eyes, and when she smiles, she has a dimple in her left cheek."

Jenny smiled and touched the baby's tiny hand.

"Has she got a name?" Gibbs asked.

"Rachel Isabella DiNozzo." Tony answered, pride and tears of joy filling his eyes. "Rachel essentially means _lamb_ in Hebrew, while Isabella means _beautiful_ in Italian."

"Tony, could you take her for awhile?" Ziva asked as she shifted Rachel so Tony could take her.

Rachel streched and grunted before curling up sleepily in her father's arms. Tony kissed the top of his daughter's head and breathed in her soft baby smell. Ziva looked at him with a grin, much the same way she had looked at him when he was holding little Bridget Gibbs a year earlier. In all her life, Ziva never thought that she would be here, her loving fiancee by her side, cradling their newborn daughter in his arms, a smile of contentment and fear on his face.

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" Jen asked, knowing the look Ziva was giving Tony.

"It is." Ziva agreed, tears of pure joy filled up in her eyes.

Gibbs and Jen stayed only a few minutes longer before relieving Tim and Abby of their temporary babysitting duties out in the hallway. Jen waved goodbye as they passed by the door. Bridget, now eighteen months, was sound asleep on her father's shoulder. Ziva waved back.

"Hey, can we come in?" Abby queried from the doorway.

"Absolutly." Ziva answered. Abby quietly dashed to Ziva's bedside, and gave her best friend a hug.

"Ooohhh how are you?" Abby asked as if she hadn't seen Ziva in months.

"Tired, but elated."

Abby smiled and looked over to Tony and the baby. Her green eyes went wide with awe at the tiny little baby in Tony's arms.

"You guys, she's adorable." the Goth breathed. Tim stood next to Abby, a wide smile on his face.

"Congratulations Tony, Ziva." he said, not taking his eyes off the little baby.

"Thanks Probie." Tony replied. He gently swayed over to Abby and Tim with baby Rachel. "Here, would you like to hold her?"

"Uh s-sure." Tim answered as Tony gently laid Rachel in her "uncle" Tim's arms. Tim stared down at the little bundle in his arms, and wanted to tell the world his and Abby's secret, but instead, he leaned down to give Rachel a kiss and whispered in her ear.

"You are going to have a new playmate in a few months." Tim whispered so softly that only Rachel could hear. Rachel smiled at her uncle Tim, and stirred in her sleep. Tim handed the baby over to Abby who was barely containing herself. Rachel smiled at Abby as well as her aunt told her stories of Tony and Ziva.

Ziva laughed at some of the funny stories, and stifled a yawn. Tony gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and squeezed her hand.

"We should go." Abby said as she handed baby Rachel back to Tony. "You need your rest. I will be back tomorrow morning if that's okay?"

"Sure. I will not be released until tomorrow evening and I doubt that Rachel can hold up her end of a conversation very well." Ziva smiled.

Abby and Tim bid the new parents a farewell.

As soon as the visitors left for the night, Rachel let out a wail letting her parents know that she was hungry. A few minutes later, a satisfied newborn was handed back to her father. Tony rhymically patted the baby's back to get her to burp. Rachel burped, and sighed falling into a sweet innocent slumber.

An hour later, a nurse came in to check on Ziva.

"Oh, is that a sweet picture." the nurse said softly as she looked over to a sleeping Tony, baby Rachel curled up on his chest.

Tony was stretched out on one of the hospital's plastic-y recliners, his daughter cuddled up next to his heart. Ziva smiled a watery smile at the precious innocence of the scene before her. Quietly she picked up Tony's camera and snapped a photo. She'd give this one to Abby tomorrow so the other girl could blow up the picture and frame it.

As Ziva began the wonderful journey into sleep, knowing that in an hour or two her daughter would once again be hungry, she thought back on the past year. Sure it had it's up's and down's but looking at the outcome of said year, Ziva thought it had been relativly a great year.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, just what ever is original.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I'm bouncing between this and "The Odessy." Yet Odessy seems to be spinning out of control at the moment. Anyway, I know there was a huge twist in the last chapter, and I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet. On to the chapter. Oh, and I'm jumping ahead a little bit with this one. Rachel DiNozzo is now about six months old, and Bridget Gibbs is two.

***8***

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tony asked for the tenth time that evening. He looked down at his little daughter, who was currently sleeping between them.

"She is." Ziva agreed stroking the baby's soft fine curls. Rachel responded by smiling in her sleep, something she did often.

"Let's have one more." Tony blurted suddenly. Ziva offered him a death glare.

"Tony, you cannot possibly be serious." she said with an eye roll. "Until you can physically give birth to a child, I am perfectly content with one." Tony pouted so Ziva continued. "That is not to say that in two or three years I will not be ready for another baby. Why not enjoy what we have now."

"I guess you're right, I just love her so much. I don't want her to grow up."

"You just like the extra sleep." Ziva teased.

"That's not so bad either." Tony leaned down and dropped a kiss on Rachel's head.

"Before you know it, she will be walking and talking and running around with Bridget." Ziva said as she admired her daughter's sweet features.

Tony lifted Rachel onto his chest and stared at her sleepy face.

"There was a song once, and the words went something like this. _Turn around and they're tiny, turn around and they're grown. Turn around and they're a young wife with babe's of her own. _Don't you grow up to fast young lady." he said in mock seriousness. Rachel responed with a contented sigh and another smile.

*~*~Bullpen~*~*

"Da!" came a squeal just before a redheaded toddler bolted across the room for her father. Gibbs was nearly knocked over as he daughter slammed into the back of his legs. He looked down to see Bridget's little face peeking out from between his knees. "Hi." she said with a grin, her blue eyes dancing.

"Hi." Gibbs replied as he swung Bridget up on his arm. "Where's mommy?" he asked. Bridget lifted her hands as if to say _I don't know._ "Did you run away from her again?" Bridget grinned and nodded her head. She pointed to the elevator.

"Ding." she said. Just then the elevator bell rang signaling someone was coming up to the squadroom. Bridget giggled with glee. "Mom." she clapped when she saw Jenny approaching. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right young lady." Jenny walked over, and stood with her hands on her hips. "What has gotten into you?" She asked Bridget. Once again Bridget lifted her little hands in the _I don't know _fashion.

"She get away from you Jen?" Gibbs asked as he set Bridget down on the floor.

"Yes." Jenny replied, looking annoyed. "We were visiting Abby, and your daughter pressed the elevator button again. This time she got on."

"Ding!" Bridget squealed when the elevator doors opened. "Ding."

"There she goes Jen." Gibbs smiled.

"Bridget." Jenny followed after her daughter.

Bridget toddled onto the elevator and bumped into McGee's legs. McGee looked down and smiled.

"Hi." Bridget giggled.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked the little red-head.

"Up." Bridget said.

"Up?" McGee asked.

"Down." Bridget said.

"Down?"

"Was dis?" Bridget pointed at the on/off switch. "Me?" She turned her little face to McGee and pointed at the switch.

McGee shook his head and scooped Bridget up in one arm. Pressing "door open" he left the elevator and walked into the bullpen.

"Bridget Elizabeth Gibbs." Jenny scolded. "Stop running away from me."

"No."

Gibbs stepped in, and took his daughter from Tim. He brought her over to his desk and sat her on the desktop so she was facing him. Blue eyes looked into blue eyes as father and daughter studied each other.

"Ding." Bridget said.

"No." Gibbs replied, not breaking his gaze with his little girl.

"Down." Bridget squirmed to get free of her father's grasp.

"No." Gibbs said again, still not breaking his gaze.

"Mom." Bridget began to cry and she reached for her mother.

"Listen to mommy." Gibbs said simply.

Bridget nodded her head, her red curls bounced. Gibbs pulled a tissue from the box on his desk and wiped his daughter's tears. He picked her up and hugged her, Bridget resting her head on his shoulder. Even though Gibbs had been through the "terrible two's" before, he relished in every moment with his daughter, knowing how quickly moments like these could slip away. He kissed her on the head before returning her to Jenny's arms. Jenny smiled at her husband and wished that discipline was as easy as he made it seem.

McGee watched the situation before him and silently wished his child would be like him, timid and not wanting to go against the rules. But he knew, that with his luck he'd end up with not one obstinant child but two. He just hoped that however his son or daughter turned out to be, that he could be the best father to them as Gibbs was to Bridget and as Tony was with Rachel.

"Love you." Jenny said as she quick kissed Gibbs' cheek before leaving. "Bye Tim." she waved. Bridget was quiet now, with her thumb in her mouth and her head resting sleepily on Jenny's shoulder. Tim laughed to himself at how different five minutes was in the life of a child. Five minutes ago the toddler was bouncing through the bullpen, trying her hardest to escape her mother on the "ding." Now she was cuddled up on her mother's shoulder, looking as if sleep were close on her heels. Sure enough, as mother and daughter boared the elevator once more, Bridget's eyes had closed and her thumb had falled from her mouth. Tim looked over to his boss and followed the older man's gaze. Once again McGee chuckled to himself as he watched the scene before him.

"Don't you have paperwork to finish McGee?" Gibbs asked, not looking away from the elevator.

"Uh...yes boss." he fumbled for words before bending over his desk to finish the pile of paperwork.

Later that day, McGee wearily walked down to Abby's lab. Once there, he found her sitting on her chair, patiently waiting for him, her hands resting on her rounded stomach. He kissed her and placed a hand on her belly, smiling when he felt the movement of the baby inside. Abby looked up at him.

"Dr. Smith called today." she said with a cat-ate-the-canary grin on her face.

"What did she say?" Tim asked, a little apprehensive as to why Abby was grinning like she was.

"She reviewed our latest ultrasound and it looks like there is not one baby but two. We are having twins Timmy."

Tim was silent for a moment, never thinking that his earlier thought about twins would actually come true.

"Abby that's..." he began. He couldn't summon the words. He didn't want to tell Abby exactly what he was thinking, that would break her heart, but he didn't want to outright lie to her either. "That's great." he finished quickly so she wouldn't get suspicious and start interrogating him.

"And guess what else?" Abby added. "Dr. Smith told me the gender of each baby. Want to know what we're having?"

"I thought we'd be surprised." Tim said raising an eyebrow. Seeing the hurt look on Abby's otherwise beaming face, he quickly changed his mind. "What are we expecting?"

"A daughter, and a son." Abby said, "Two for the price of one, how very economical of your sperm McGee." Abby said simply.

"Abby." Tim said as a blush was creeping it's way up his neck.

"Think about it Timmy. We only have to buy one stroller..."

"Two cribs, two carseats, two highchairs, two walkers."

"It'll be twice the _I love you mommy's _and _I love you daddy's_." Abby said

"Twice the diapers, twice the bottles, twice the baths."

"Caitlin Sarah." Abby announced, "For our daughter."

"I like it." McGee said, "I know Kate would too."

"I miss her McGee." Abby leaned her head on Tim's chest. "I love that Ziva's here, but I wish that Kate was still here to see our babies." Abby's eyes clouded with tears. "After they are born, let's take a trip to Indiana. To show our babies where their Aunt Kate is buried."

"That's a great idea Abby." Tim agreed. "For now, let's go home."

Together they left the lab, Abby swatting at the lights as they left. Upon sight of the elevator, Tim let out a laugh, and began to explain to Abby how amusing his morning was.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them...Just what is original.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed!!!

***9***

It was Tuesday morning, not quite unlike any other Tuesday morning at NCIS with Tony dropping movie quote's between his pot shots at McGee and his extreme flirtations with Ziva. But on the particular Tuesday morning, the air hung thick for some reason. Ziva was tense and seemingly on edge, and McGee was in a fighting mood and bit back terse, if not equally childish, replies to every one of Tony's playground teases.

"David." Gibbs said smoothly as he came into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his right hand, a file folder in his left. "Come with me." he stated. Ziva looked up at her boss of nearly five years and her eyes caught his. "That's not a question David." Shooting a glance at Tony, Ziva obidently followed Gibbs to the elevator. Once on the elevator, Gibbs slammed the emergency brake on and turned to Ziva. He held out the folder.

"What is this?" she asked puzzled at the privacy of this conversation.

"You've been recalled." Gibbs said, his gruff voice not hiding the emotion.

"What do you mean, _"recalled"_?" Ziva asked. She dared not open the folder.

"Your father wants you back in Tel Aviv as soon as possible."

"And you agreed?"

"I had no choice." Gibbs said finally facing Ziva. "Director Vance has agreed to your withdrawl from NCIS."

Ziva felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Bile rose up in her throat, and she inhaled deeply to stop the overwhelming threat to throw up. She was silent for a long time. Tears stung at her eyes but she was determined not to let them fall.

"And Tony?" she asked finally.

"Stays here." Gibbs said.

"And my daughter?" Ziva couldn't bear the thought of leaving her seven month old baby behind.

Gibbs took a deep breath, and pushed past the lump in his throat. Looking down at his hands, he didn't want to tell her, but he had to.

"She stays with Tony."

At her boss' words, Ziva bit back a sob.

"No." she cried, desperate for some alternative. "I will not leave her."

"Ziva. Don't make this harder than it already is. As we speak, Tony is being briefed on the situation. He is going to pick up Rachel from day care and meet you at home. You are to go home and pack your sea bag, for your flight at 0600 tomorrow morning. I know what you are thinking Agent David, if you run he will have you shot on scene. Do not do anything irrational, just follow orders."

"Gibbs." Ziva started to say.

"I promise you that we will find a way to bring you home as soon as we can. Jenny is on the phone with every contact, every head of every agency that she can think of."

"How long?"

"Don't know."

Ziva was once again silent. She quickly tried to process every iota of information that Gibbs dropped on her. Once again she was leaving the only family she has ever truly loved. This time it was different however, this time she was leaving behind the love of her life, the one who knew her better than she knew herself. She was leaving behind two best friends, and several men whom she deeply cared for. None of that hurt, none of that stung as much as the thought of leaving her sweet little lamb Rachel. She didn't know how long she would be gone, and webcams and live chats wouldn't be good enough. The tears that she so successfully had held back moments before came tumbling down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Squaring her shoulders, she followed Gibbs off the elevator. She noticed Tony's empty desk and McGee's lost and somber face. She saw Ducky in the squadroom, Jimmy Palmer by his side.

"I'm sorry my dear." was all the older Medical Examiner could say. Jimmy just remained silent.

"Ziva." McGee began, but Ziva quieted him. He reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "We love you." McGee whispered.

Ziva knew Jenny wouldn't be there, but there was one last person to say a painful goodbye to and that was Abby.

"Don't even think about leaving without saying goodbye." the very pregnant Goth said sadly from the other end of the squadroom. Ziva turned and gave her best friend a sad smile. Ziva walked over to Abby, who also pulled her into a bone crushing hug, well as bone crushing as her large belly would allow.

"I'm going to miss you." Abby said tears welling in her eyes. "I can't believe the "toothpick" is letting you go. Don't worry, we will find a way to get you and Tony back as soon as possible. Take lots of pictures of Rachel, so her new little cousins can see what she looks like."

"Abby," Ziva said. "Tony is not going with me."

"What?" Abby had obviously not been clued in on that part of the info. "Well, what about Rachel? Who's going to watch her if your father has you go on missions? Well I suppose they have nannies in Tel Aviv. But being raised by nannies is great for some people, but Rachel she needs her parents. A child should be with their parents."

"Rachel is staying here, with Tony." Ziva stated before Abby could ramble on more. Abby's green eyes grew wide and she turned to glare at Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" she squealed, "Do something."

"I tried Abbs." Gibbs replied, "My hands are tied on this one."

"But.." Abby stammered as more tears fell. "But she can't leave her baby behind."

"Abby." Tim put his hand gently on Abby's arm and shook his head. Abby wasn't satisfied with how things were going, but she remained quiet, at least for now.

"I have to go." Ziva murmured. She hastily grabbed her bag and left not looking back over her shoulder at the people she hated parting with.

*~*~*~*~Tony and Ziva's house~*~*~*~*~*

"Tony!" Ziva called as she dropped her bag by the front door. "Tony!"

Tony came down the stairs, Rachel's half empty bottle in his hand. Setting the bottle down, he and Ziva wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

"I won't let you go." Tony said.

"I do not have a choice Tony." Ziva said bitterly. She didn't want to have this conversation now. All she wanted now was for this morning to go away. She wanted her family around her, she wanted her fiancee to crack jokes, and tease her the way he always did. She wanted to see her baby girl's smile, and watch as she tried her hardest to crawl. She wanted to freeze time, or go back in time. Whatever it was, Ziva was not ready to leave her family behind.

Tony kissed her neck, and instantly Ziva was aroused. She kissed him back, the full force of her emotions pouring out in the kiss.

"Where is Rachel?" Ziva asked

"Sleeping." Tony replied, he quickly scooped Ziva up in his arms and made his way to the stairs. Halfway up the staircase, Tony set Ziva down, and slammed her up against the wall, undoing her buttons on her shirt as he went. Clothing was scattered and flung everwhere in a path that led to their bedroom. Tony scooped Ziva up one more time and crossed the threshold of their room, shutting the door with his foot as he went.

A while later, they lay in bed, the afternoon sun peeping through the window. Ziva had her head on Tony's chest. He unconscienclly ran his fingers through her hair, taking in the scent of her lavender shampoo.

"If I could do this for you, I would." Tony whispered after a long while.

"I know you would." Ziva replied. She was quiet again, and Tony felt her warm tears on his bare chest. Reaching around, he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry." he said simply.

"I cannot help it Tony. Thinking of Rachel makes me hurt inside." Ziva sniffled, "I will not be here for the important things. I will miss her first steps, her first words. I will miss her cutting teeth. I will miss fevers, colds, cranky nights when all she wants is me. Tony I will not be here."

"I know." Tony said.

"What if she forgets who I am?" Ziva realized that it would be a possibility that when she came home her daughter would not know who she was.

"Never." Tony reassured. "She will know you because you are her mother. She will know you because I won't let her forget you. She will know you because you will be here for all of that. Gibbs will not rest until you are here on a permanent basis."

"What about you?"

"I would die to keep you here." Tony was angered now and Ziva could feel his heart beat faster as he spoke. "I love you more than any other person on the planet. I don't want to lose you Ziva." Suddenly Tony jumped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"I'm going to tell Vance to stick it." Tony said as he pulled on a shirt. He went for the door and turned when Ziva called his name. "What is it?"

"Surely you would not go charging into the Director's office without your pants." Ziva tried to hide her laughter, but it bubbled to the surface.

"Right, pants." Tony agreed and pulled on a pair of jeans that had been haphazardly strewn on the floor.

Tony came back to the bed, and kissed Ziva. He once again turned back to the bedroom door.

"Tony." Ziva said, her voice once again laced with emotion, "I do not think it would be wise for you to charge into Vance's office on my behalf."

"Why not? That man needs to hear what I have to say."

"Gibbs has tried." Ziva said, "Jenny has tried. What if you go in there and Vance sends you on a mission to Rota, Spain or somewhere else in the like. What will become of our daughter? Who will take her in? Gibbs and Jenny have their hands full with Bridget, and Abby and McGee have their twins on the way. Neither of us has family we can trust to raise our daughter. Who will make sure that she is fed, changed, played with, loved? I certainly would not saddle Ducky with an infant, as much as he enjoys watching her for us once and a while. And as much as I like Jimmy Palmer, I do not think that an child is something he can handle." Ziva pointed out. "I know you want to save me from my father Tony, but think of our beautiful lamb. Think of how it would be to grow up without your parents."

"I know. I know. I just can't help but be angry at him. I don't want you to go."

"I do not want to go either, but at this moment, that cannot be helped. Have a little faith in Gibbs. He will pull through. Maybe not right away, but he will pull through and he will find me a way out of this unfortunate situation."

The next morning came all to quickly for Ziva and Tony. Tony stood on the tarmac, his daughter on his arm. He pried his dark sunglasses from Rachel's hand before she could get them in her mouth. The baby squealed in dismay. Wordlessly, Ziva reached for her daughter. She cuddled the baby for a long moment, trying to inhale as much of Rachel's baby scent as she could.

"Ready Ms. David?" one of the flight crew asked. Ziva nodded.

"Gibbs. Could you take Rachel?" she asked, her voice breaking with every breath. Gibbs came over and removed the baby from Ziva's arms, hugging his agent in the process.

"We will get you back. I promise." he whispered in her ear. Rachel reached out and grabbed a fistfull of Ziva's hair.

"Oh my little lamb." Ziva said to the baby, "I love you more than anything. Be a good girl for your father." Ziva planted another kiss on her daugther's head. After she bid Gibbs a sad farewell, she stood rooted to the ground for a moment, not wanting to turn around, fearing if she did, she'd lose all composure completely. Tony came up behind her and thread his arms around her waist. She began to cry as he kissed her neck and whispered sweet words in her ear. This was going to be the hardest good-bye she ever had to face.

She turned to face him, not seeing the tears in his eyes behind his dark glasses.

"I love you." she said tearfully. "I do not want to go. Not without you."

"I promise you I will bring you home as soon as I can. I love you more than life itself." Tony said to her.

"Tony, please do me one favor."

"Anything."

"Do not watch me get on that plane." Ziva felt Tony's grip on her get tighter.

"Ms. David, we need to go." the crewmember said.

Reluctantly Tony released his hold on Ziva. She kissed him again, and he lowered his gaze as she walked towards the plane. Turning around, he granted her the request. Tony walked towards the car as the plane's engines began to rev. The whine of the jet's engines were loud at first, but dicipated as the jet took off and dissappeared out of sight.

Tony clenched his fists with rage, he wanted to punch someone, he wanted to punch Vance and send that sharp toothpick down the director's throat. One look at his daughter seemed to melt all that anger, and it quickly turned into saddness. Taking the baby from Gibbs, he bounced her lightly on his arm. Rachel smiled and patted his face, so far unaware that her mother was gone.

"We will get her back Tony." Gibbs said soberly, his eyes on his Senior Field Agent and his daughter.

"We shouldn't have let her go."

For two nights and two very long days, Tony didn't hear from Ziva. He figured that she was still re-adjusting to Israeli time so he brushed it off. After a week of not hearing from her, not a phone call, not an e-mail, nothing that told him she was okay, he began to worry. Rachel was picking up on his fears, and her usually sunny disposition had turned sour. He was just about to go and wring Vance's neck one morning when his cell phone interrupted him.

"Thank God you are okay." Tony said into the phone.

"I do not have alot of time to talk, I just wanted to let you know that I am still alive and well. My father sent me on a mission straight away and I could not call." Ziva said softly.

"I miss you." Tony said his heart ached when she spoke.

"I miss you as well. How is our little Lamb?"

"She misses you too. Ducky thinks she's in the throwes of teething, and that's what is making her cranky all the time, but I think she realizes you are gone."

"I miss her Tony. Every moment of every day I wish I was home, holding her."

"You will be, soon I hope." Tony responded. From the backround, he heard a muffled voice.

"I have to go. I promise to call as soon as I can." Ziva said, a definite note of saddness in her voice. "I love you."

"Love you too." Tony said before he hung up.

Tony stood on the steps for a moment before he turned and went back to his desk. McGee looked up when Tony sat down.

"Ziva?" the younger man asked.

"Yeah." Tony responded.

Tony could hear McGee's barely audible _"thank God" _from across the quiet bullpen. Tony watched as McGee picked up his phone and dialed Abby's lab, he listened as the other man recalled the news that Ziva was in fact alive. Tony could barely make out Abby's words on the other end of the phone. A smile flitted to his lips, he was glad that he wasn't going through this painful seperation alone. His family was here, and they wouldn't rest until the wayward member was brought back home safe with the promise never to be seperated from them again. Tony knew Gibbs was working night and day to bring Ziva back home, and he knew that his boss never went back on his word.

Author's Note: Please do not kill me for this chapter. It had to be written in order for my story to progress. I realized that my story lacks a punch, well here it is. I know it was sad, but like I said, it had to be written. I'm not done with this one yet, and I'm just letting it go where it wants. Thank you all for your reviews! They prompt me to write more.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just whoever is original.

Author's Note: So I fixed whatever was "hinky" with my chapter 9, apparently I didn't realize it cut off part of what I wrote, anyways that's fixed. Hopefully I this chapter will be good. I had it near done, but my computer decided to erase all that I had written...grr...With that said, here is chapter 10.

***10***

He opened the door to the empty house, and flicked on the living room light. Setting Rachel's car seat gently on the floor, so as not to wake the slumbering baby, he set his keys on the end table. Deftly, he picked up Rachel's car seat and this time set it just as gently on the dining room table. The baby briefly stirred as Tony picked her up and settled her against his shoulder. As soon as he did so, the term "let sleeping dogs lie" popped into his mind, and just as Rachel let out a gusty wail, Tony realized that the term also applied to grouchy, teething, seven-month-olds as well. With a sigh, he quickly made up a bottle and fed his screaming daughter. Ten minutes later she was once again far away in dreamland, this time in her own bed. As Tony stood in his daughter's room, his eye caught on the photo that Ziva had taken on the day Rachel was born. He smiled weakly at the memory of when he first saw the photo. Ziva had given it to him as a gift, after he survived his first week as a brand new father. Ziva, still adjusting to her rapidly changing hormones, had cried when she saw the look of pure love and joy on his face as he studied the photo. Setting the photo back on the small end table in Rachel's room, he looked now upon the sleeping form of his daughter and wondered if that photo was a premonition of what was to come. Would he end up being "that dad"? The one who was chronically late for after school pick-up because work ran late and there was traffic? Was he going to be the one who missed soccer games and dance recitals because in order to put food on the table he had to put in extra hours at the office, again? Was he going to be the one standing in the back of the church, as friends and family anxiously awaited the beautiful bride, telling her how much she looks like her mother and that even though her mother is not here in the flesh that she is watching from Heaven? Was he going to be the one who was on the recieving end of questions like "Where's mommy?" and "What was mommy like?" As quickly as the string of questions popped into his head, he made up his mind that he was not going to be a single parent. He was determined not to have to call Abby on a Monday morning when all Rachel wants is pigtails and all he knows how to do is brush her hair. He was determined not to send Rachel to Auntie Jenny's to talk about "female stuff" and he was determined **not** to have "the talk" with his daughter when the time came for that. Her mother was going to do all that with her. Her mother would braid her hair and teach her how to stand up for herself. Her mother would share simple secrets with her at the breakfast table and show her how to execute a perfect arabesque. Her mother would sit with her while she cried over her first hearbreak, and show her how to walk with confidence even when the world around her was seemingly imploding. They would argue over little things like clothes and musical taste, and agree that they are just as strong-willed and stubborn as the other. He wanted Ziva there with him as he prepared to give his daughter away at her wedding, when she was forty.

"I will bring her back." he whispered to Rachel, the baby heaved a sigh in response. Even though he had all but promised Ziva that he wouldn't go chasing after her, especially after she had pointed out that if something had happened to him, Rachel would be left without a caretaker. Oh how he longed to go storming into Leon Vance's office and demand that Ziva be returned, or her location be known to him so he could live out one of his fantasies of sweeping into the middle of the firefight, rescuing the girl, and shooting down all of the enemies in one blaze of glory. He smiled at the thought of this, and chuckled when he realized that it would be Ziva who was taking down all the enemies and blowing stuff up. "Because she's my crazy ninja chick." he said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days began to drag on, and as one week ended another one began until it was noted that Ziva had been gone exactly one month. Twice she had been heard from, and each time Tony wondered if it was the last time he would hear her voice. The mood around the bullpen was tense and quiet. Gibbs was unusually grumpy, Tony was anxious and depressed and McGee was pensively waiting Abby's phone call from home saying that it was time to go to the hospital. It was also noted, that Abby's previous doctor had been way off on the diagnosis of twins, and a new doctor had proclaimed three weeks earlier that there was in fact only one baby. Much to the utter delight of McGee on a strictly financial standpoint. He was kind of looking forward to having a boy and a girl all in one shot, but he was thrilled to find out that his daughter, who was already christened with the name Caitlin Sarah, was to be born at any time.

"Special Agent McGee." he had said into his phone one very boring afternoon. "Abby? Now? Okay I'm on my way." he urgently slammed the reciever down into the cradle, mumbled something that Tony deemed incoherent, and raced out of the bullpen.

As he sped through the streets of D.C. on his way to Bethesda, where Abby had already been taken, his thoughts were on his betrothed and their coming child. Pulling his car to a jerky stop in the parking lot, he raced up to the main entrance.

"Excuse me, where's the Labor and Delivery floor?" he asked the security gaurd that manned the desk.

"Third floor to your left." the gaurd replied as Tim went through security. The alarms went off and the crusty old gaurd was immediatly on alert. "You planning on shooting up the place?" he asked of McGee when he saw the Sig holstered to Tim's shoulder.

"I'm a Federal Agent." Tim replied, reaching for his badge which for some reason wasn't on his belt.

"Uh-huh and I'm the President of the United States." the older gentleman rolled his eyes as if this sort of thing happened every day. "You got some i.d., Mr. Federal Agent?"

"Yes." Tim hastily reached into his pocket for his identification, which was not there. "Uh it was here earlier." McGee babbled on as he searched his pockets, desperate to find his i.d.

The gaurd shook his head as half a dozen uniformed police officers decended on him like flies to a dead body.

"You're going to have to come with us sir." one of the officers said as they strapped cuffs on McGee and lead him into a waiting squad car.

"Look, I'm a Federal Agent. I work for NCIS." McGee tried to reason with the officers, but they were not buying it.

"If you work for NCIS, where is your badge? Where is your identification?" one of the officers scoffed.

"My fiancee is up there about to give birth to our child. You have to let me go." Tim's voice was muffled now as the officer shut the door to the car and got in the front passenger seat. The frantic father-to-be was helplessly trying to explain to the officers that he really was NCIS, and that he really did have a fiancee that was about to have a baby. "Call Agent Gibbs. Special Agent Gibbs will vouch for me." McGee said as they hauled him into the station.

"Come with me sir." another officer stated as he removed the cuffs and slammed the door to the temporary lock-up.

"Hey I get one phone call." Tim shouted, knowing that his only phone call was not going to be the easiest.

"Alright quit your whining." the officer gave Tim the phone. McGee prayed that Gibbs would answer, and that this phone call wasn't going to be his last.

Forty minutes later, Gibbs arrived and slapped a badge and identification on the nearest desk.

"You better be glad that I don't strip you of that badge right here and now." Gibbs glowered from the other side of the bars.

"S-sorry boss, it wo-won't happen a-again." McGee stammered.

"Looks like we can't hold you." the arresting officer declared.

"Told you." McGee said as he picked up his badge, and i.d.

Gibbs drove McGee back to the hospital. This time, Tim had his badge and i.d. and was able to make it through security and up to Labor and Delivery with about half an hour to spare.

"There you are!" Abby cried out when she saw him. "Where were you I got worried."

"You will never believe it if I told you Abby." he replied, grateful that he was with her instead of locked up in jail.

"Tell me after this contraction." Abby breathed as a powerful contraction gripped her. She reached for Tim's hand, and struggled through an intense wave of pain. Once the contraction had subsided, Abby reminded her beloved that he still owed her an explanation. So, between contractions, he told her how he was arrested for leaving his badge and i.d. on his desk, and how Gibbs came to the rescue at the police station. Abby slugged his arm and pretended to be furious, only to have another wave of pain roll through her.

Twenty nine minutes after McGee arrived at the hospital, the eight pound nine ounce baby girl was placed on Abby's chest.

"We did it Abby." he said, his voice laced with tears. "She's perfect."

"Congratulations daddy." Abby said with a teary grin on her face. As she stared down at her new baby girl, she thought that Tim was right when he said she was perfect. She was a beautiful baby. With her dad's cute button nose, and her mom's dimpled cheeks, and sweet smile, she was a perfect combination of the two of them. The somewhat curly patch of blond-brown hair on her head completed the package.

"Are we still going with Caitlin Sarah?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Abby answered.

"Welcome to the world Caitlin Sarah." Tim kissed his new baby's cheek. "I love you." he whispered.

Three hours later, the "family" filed into Abby's private room, all crowding around to see the newest addition, all except Ziva who was still unaccounted for. Amid the "ooh's" and "aahh's" baby Cait's arrival was somewhat overshadowed by the gap that Ziva had left.

"Only you McGeek." Tony had chortled when news of McGee's earlier "misfortune" had been revealed. Abby reached over slapped Tony upside the head and scowled.

"Leave him alone, he feels bad enough already." she admonished.

"Sorry McDaddy." Tony said quickly. He turned to his friend, "Can I hold her _yet_?" he asked with mock impatience.

"Okay, but be careful." Tim passed his newborn daughter to Tony. The tiny baby didn't even flinch as she was passed from one warm and snuggly person to the other.

"Hey there Cait." Tony grinned at the baby. Little Cait frowned, much like "their" Kate had done every time Tony said her name like that. Tony's smile became a little faded as he remembered his former partner. "Well little girl, you have quite the name to live up to." Quickly he passed the baby back to her father. "Hey congratulations you guys, she's beautiful." Tony hugged Abby, who seemed to feel what he was thinking.

"We will get her back." she said to him, "It won't be like it was with Kate. Ziva will come home safe."

"I know." he replied lamely.

"You have to believe it."

"I know." he said again. "I gotta go."

Tony was sorry for his friends, worrying about him when they should be celebrating the birth of their baby. He hadn't meant to put a damper on the festivities, but he honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He missed Ziva more and more each day. Each day that passed felt, to him, like she was slipping further and further away. He knew it wasn't true, that their bond was as strong as it was the day they met, but he just couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. What that something was he didn't know, but oh how badly he wanted to find out.


End file.
